European Patent No. 166 258 describes a conventional traction control system which actuates the brake of at least one spinning wheel at the beginning of control with a slippage-independent trigger pulse such that there is contact with the brake shoes, but basically no braking occurs. Thereafter, this conventional control system applies the braking force to the spinning wheel so that slippage is reduced. When determining the first trigger pulse, the temperature of the braking medium is not taken into account, although it has a significant role in the dynamics of braking pressure formation, particularly in hydraulic brakes.
One of the objects of the present invention is to improve the control of a brake system based on the braking medium and brake system temperature.
In a hydraulic brake system, the traction control build-up and decrease pulse times are usually determined so that each pulse results in approximately the same braking pressure change, as described in German Patent Application No. 41 23 783 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,622). This conventional brake system does not take into account the temperature of the brake system or braking medium.